


We Shall Meet in the Place Where There is no Darkness

by nerdygaycas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Credence's POV, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas
Summary: Credence goes after Graves seeking vengeance for his betrayal.





	

_The house is dark and quiet, there's a rotten smell in the air that clings to your nose..._

Had Credence known there existed a man named Grindelwald who kept only hatred in his heart and venom in his touch, he wouldn't be here right now. Nobody had told him though. No one believed he mattered enough to explain the events that led to this terrible night in which New York was left in shambles by his own magic, so dark and powerful there was no way he could've controlled it.

_  
deprived of light your eyes narrow in search of a single life sign that will prove you are not alone._

Had Credence known said man was the one who whispered in his ear and cajoled broken moans from him in the dimness of a dirty alleyway, he’d cry, feeling the shame and remorse of his sinful acts; memories that would later become undying thorns in his bleeding heart.

_  
your body, like a flower turning to the sun, gravitates towards the worn out wooden frame of a closed door,_

But Credence ignored all of this. Only pain and thirst for revenge were left in him, weariness laid aside. Love, he reasoned, was a lie people told to feel better about themselves. For no one would actually believe he was holy, no one would crown him with white flowers, or garnish his body with truthful caresses of devotion.     

_  
blood seethes inside your veins, your heart thumps so hard you fear it will break the ribs in your chest,_

Laying down his defenses had been his downfall. A handsome stranger did not appear out of thin air to fall in love with a broken boy, nor did he healed the wounds and wiped trails of tears without wanting something in return. Human nature was selfish at its roots.

_  
your eyes sting with unshed tears, the lump in your throat tightens and you wonder if this is what heartbreak feels like_

A man, even one blessed with magic, could not truly love a sick creature like Credence. If he was fated from birth to be nothing more than a monster, then a monster he’d become. Embracing depravity would be his solace, he’d learn to find comfort in the sorrow of others, he’d learn to accept his demons by clipping the wings of angels.

_  
the words ‘wicked’, ‘freak’, and ‘unnatural’ echo inside your head; they don't hurt nearly as much compared to the one you don't really know the meaning of…_

Credence would pluck weakness from his heart, letting the muscle wither and decay until each beat was no more than an affirmation of survival rather than an extension of the pain he felt inside. In spite of his youth, death was already his closest friend. Impending and undeniable, it waited in a field of parched roses, calling him with its tempting song.   

_  
squib._

He was glass and he was shattering in a million pieces, damaged beyond repair, mutilated by a man who did not care for him, a man who would not help him regardless of the absolute horror that crawled out his mouth disguised as fragile whimpers.

_  
he’s crying for the first time since you’ve known him; nothing but the image of a man who's long lost the will to live…_

To let another tear down his walls had been the greatest mistake of his short life. To greedily gulp down all those lies in the hopes they came from a sincere mouth was a testament of his naivety. Credence recalled the faint smell of cologne on the man’s neck, the warmth of his welcoming arms, the fondness of his words; and a knife twisted in his gut.

_  
his eyes meet yours, pleadingly, and you hate him with every ounce of your cursed soul_

How could he ever erase from his skin the gentle touch of the other man? How to forget the first time their lips met and stars exploded behind closed lids? How to keep on knowing strong hands would not roam over his shivering body; how the man’s mouth would never again wrap around his arousal in the holiest and filthiest of prayers? How to overlook the plain fact that he would no longer be yielded open and stripped of all thought as he neared divinity?

_  
only two words fall from his lips:_

Love was but an illusion, and Credence was glad the scales had fallen from his eyes at last. He would not be subjected to a foolish mockery made up by a masked man whose intentions, albeit unclear, had been revealed by acts of betrayal.

Credence sensed the energy as it started to consume him from the inside, the excruciating pain of being torn to shreds. What he saw last was the man’s face as it contorted in agony, his eyes ridden, irrationally, by fierce sadness.

_forgive me_

**Author's Note:**

> well this is very short and vague so it's open to your interpretation  
> Follow me on tumblr: [ elvishflower ](http://elvishflower.tumblr.com/)


End file.
